When Kim Meets Jack Brewer
by sabrina34567
Summary: When the new girl Kim Crawford meets Jack Brewer They don't get off to a great start. Considering The fact that Kim Is an average teenage girl and Jack is the bad boy. What will happen when you put there's two together Fight , Arguments, Laughs and of course Kick Rated K for now Changing it to T later on Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks**

**Hey guys. This is my First Fanfiction so go easy in me please. Huge kick fan. Love y'all I enjoy the story !**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it or Barbie. **

Hey is my first fanfic so go easy on me kick fan  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it or Barbie.

Kim's p.o.v  
My first day of school and my alarm clock decided to wake me up. Ugh Excuse my enthusiasm. Hi my name is Kim Crawford. Just moved from Toronto,Canada. Now here I am, my second day at parents move a lot and now here I am.

"Kim,do you need a ride to school" My mom asked.

"Umm no mom I'll skateboard there"

I put on bright pink skinny jeans a pink ruffle top and some black high tops and quickly curled my hair. I put on some light make up and grabbed my bag ,my phone and a apple and bolted out the door. No one wants to be late in there first day of school. As I was skateboarding I hit a person dressed in black. He had brown hair and also had a skateboard. I quickly got up and gave out my hand for him to grab.

"Sorry, I should watch were I'm going"

The brown haired boy ignored my hand and got up on his own. He looked straight into my eyes and said.

"Watch where your going blondie"

I shot him a glare and went into the school. It was pretty big and there were many people.I took a glance back to see the boy talking to a girl who had dressed like some type of barbie doll. she had slammed pounds of make up on her face. I quickly turned back to again bump into had red hair and was dressed as a got up and helped my up. Finally someone who has respect.

"Sorry Hi my name is Milton you must be new here " the red head said.

"Hi I'm Kim and i sure am new. Hey um can you show me were room 21 is."

"Sure, Um let me see your schedules. He looked at my schedule and said

"You have the same classes as my girlfriend."

To be honest I was kind of surprised he has a came over and then I realized that they were exactly alike she had her hair up and was wearing glasses and had light freckles.

"Hi I am Julie I suppose you're Kim. Welcome to Seaford High" She was friendly.

" Hi so wanna show me around"

"Sure"

We said bye to Milton and we went to our first class.. geography. Since when is that a subject. When I was about to take my seat the teacher called me up to the front of the class. Everyone sat but one specific person caught my eye. The kid I bumped into this morning I looked at him in shock and he shot me a smirk. He sat next to that "Barbie Girl" I saw this morning and pecked her on the lips then looked back at me with no expression. I was confused. Why did this boy catch my eye. As the teacher spoke up I was put out of my thoughts.

"Everyone please welcome our new student Kimberly Crawford"

"You can call me Kim" I shot back but in a friendly way.

"Okay Kim take a seat next to Jack"

I wondered who is Jack I looked around to see the only empty to the kid I bumped into or as he likes to go by Jack. I rolled my eyes and sat on the other side of him.

" Hey blondie , looks like you got the lucky seat" He smirked.  
I shot him a glare and replied

"Not really, If I did I would be sitting by Julie."

He looked at me in shock and then it quickly tuned into a smirk.

"What are you smiling about " I asked him questioningly.  
He ignored me.  
Gosh this year is gonna be rough.

Thanks guys for reading I hope you like it I will be updating soon. xoxo  
Review Please! Love you guys.

**Thanks guys for reading I hope you liked it I will be updating soon **

**xoxo review please I could really use encouragement **

**Love y'all's**


	2. Vending Machines and Confusions

**Hey guys very Encouraging reviews very sweet Hope you like the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it or Coke. **

Jacks P.O.V

I couldn't stop thinking of Kim she was really different she was brave and she could talk back abut I mean I'm jack no one talks to me like that. My plan was to lead her on kiss her than drop her. I know it sounds kinda mean but after the way she talked to me she deserved it. Ot was lunch time and I was to people behind Kim. I went up got my plater of "Food" and took a seat next to my girlfriend Donna Tobin, Mean girl, Talk of the school and really hotshot was also really snobby cause she was rich and I really only dated her cause wats a rich snobby girl without me. I'm Jackson Brewer Regulation Hottie, Bad boy and tough kid. I watched Kim go to her sat with

Milton School nerd and really Germ conscious

Julie Exact same as Milton.

Jerry Known for striking out with every girl on the planet and Eddie weird kid who eats way too much junk food they all go to Bobby wasabi dojo, worst dojo in the history of dojos maybe cause they have those slackers there.I never realized that I was staring at Kim the whole time I until Donna screeched at me

" Jack, Why are you staring at the squirmy new girl?"she said.

" I was not " I shot back at her.

" We'll whatever you were doing you obviously weren't paying any attention to me, now go get me a Coke and make sure it's diet" she told me while looking in the mirror.

" I'm surprise that it didn't crack yet " I mumbled to myself .

" What" she yelled

"Nothing" I grunted then went to the vending machine in the hall.

Kim's P.O.V

I sat at Milton and Julie's table that was occupied by two other people I introduced myself to Jerry the Kidd who failed miserably at flirting with me and Eddie the really nice kid who was kind enough to eat the goo of my plater.I didn't feel like starving myself so I event to grab a drink. As I walked across the hallway I tried to ignore the whistle I got from lame boys trying yet someone to fall for them.I walked out of the lunch room to see the one and annoying Jack Brewer. He was struggling to get his drink out so I worked my magic on it and lightlly placed my hand on his chest indicating him to move back. Be followe'd my orders and moved I cracked my knuckles and kicked the machine. I crossed my arms and and the drink fell out. Jack smirked and grabbed his drink.

" Tryna Drop a few pounds" I laughed

When he finished I inserted two bucks and clicked the button and as my hand came down Jack grabbed it and turned me around. My heart was beatings I fast and my cheeks turned light kink he then grabbed me by my waist andulled me into a kiss. Before he could kiss me I pulled away and moved back. He smirked granted my drink from the vending machine and tossed it at me. I grabbed it. He then turned around and said .

" See yeah Later kimmy"

I stood there at a loss of word.

**Hey guys typing on and ipad is so complicated I think I might stick to the computer next time, What's going through Jack devious mind and how will Kim react to all of this . I guess we'll find out wont we Thank y'all so much **

**Xoxo Sabrina**


	3. Car Rides and Dojos

**Hey guys I hope you liked m last chapters I got some really encouraging review so Thanks so much for that Lovelies :)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it or Crayons.**

Kim's P.O.V  
I quickly got thought the rest of my classes and when the bell rang I booted out the room, went to my locker grabbed my bag and bolted home.I got in the house and ran upstairs I dropped my bag on the floor and laid down. I needed time to think. What in the world was Jack thinking. Oh I know he was trying to lead me on. Like this hasn't happened before. I had to suffer last year with my bestie Jaime because a kid named Kyle lead her on then dumped her so hard she is still not over him. Jack had all the personality traits like him. But what Jack doesn't know is that I am not that easy to get to.I am not gonna let him toy with my emotions. Time flew for an hour and the I realized I had to get to the dojo. Yes, Bobbi wasabi Dojo there showing me there dojo. I wasn't in the mood but I couldn't tell them no so I had to get going.I put on black skinnies and a white sweater with black polka dots I wrapped my scarf around my neck put on some light make up I straightened my curled hair then slipped on some black Uggs. It was pretty chili so I had to dress warm I grabbed my phone and left my house. I arrived at the dojo to find Jerry arguing with Jack what can this be about ? I set my phone on the bench and walked up to them.

Jacks P.O.V  
I heard Kim was going to join the dojo so I thought what's a better place to show off my moves while leading Kim on. Nut the on,y problem with that was Jerry. He wouldn't let me rejoin the dojo because I left it two summers ago. Gosh, Wen will they let it go. As I argued with Jerry A certain blonde walked thought the doors and came up to us and pushed us apart.  
"Guys, What's going on !" She said  
"Jerry won't let me join the dojo" I shot back while giving Jerry a dirty look.  
"And why do you so SUDDENLY wanna join the dojo" Jerry said  
"Because I felt bad that you dojo sucks and I wanna come and make it better" I told Kim and Jerry.  
" Okay guys calm down Listen Jerry is there anyone in here we can talk to about this" Kim asked calmly.  
" Yeah Rudy But he said that if the dojo decides to give him one more chance he can join." Jerry said.  
"Well, we're is the rest of the dojo?"Kim said with open eyes.  
" They'll be here "  
"Okay, then lets wait for the, so we can solve this together."Kim said as she walked over to the bench were her phone rested. Jerry say on the Mats and I took a seat beside Kim.  
" Hey Kim how did you like you drink" I asked her smiling.  
She growled at me and said.  
" Yeah, about that what in the world were you trying to do? " she asked with a shocked expression.  
"What do you mean" I asked playfully.  
"You better watch were you lips go brewer or I will tear them off and sew them on the back of your head got it?. " She asked threateningly.  
"I'm fine I gotta girlfriend " I said back putting my hand up in defense.  
" She Is not a girl she's a stick with crayon all over her face!"  
" Ohh looks like some bodies jealous "  
" Since when was jealousy the same thing as reality " She said as she walked towards the bathroom.  
" Someone's a feisty blonde " I shouted back.  
"Don't tempt me Brewer" I smirked as she left. As I heard the door close I heard another one open as Milton,Julie and Eddie walked in  
" Jackson brewer, what are you doing here" Julie shrieked.  
"He wants to join the dojo" Jerry said with a disgusted face.  
" Group meeting " Milton called. I assumed I wasn't invited so I sat where I was. They finished there little chatting session and walked towards the mat . At the same time Kim came out of the bathroom.  
" Practice starts tommorow after school be there we've gotta tournament next week" Eddie said as I stood up.  
" Let's see if you still have it brewer." Milton said.  
I chopped four boards then mind on to the dummies and kicked there heads off.  
"Well okay then" Julie said. I saw Kim leaving and I quickly caught up to her.  
" Hey Kimberly do you need a ride"  
" I'm perfectly fine brewer" Kim said without even turning back. I ran I front of her and said  
" Let me drive you"  
" Okay whatever " she said rolling her eyes.  
As we drived in complete silence we finally approached Kim house it was pretty big.  
"Alright thanks Brewer"  
" No problem Crawford" said to her.  
Her voice I's so pretty... Wooow what am I saying ,Umm I was probably thinking about Donna Yeah Donna Right

**Is jack starting to grow feelings for this stubborn Kimberly or was he caught up in the moment. Thanks for reading I really hope I can get some up tonight Hope you liked it !  
XOXO Sabrina**


	4. School Pages and Rages

**Hey guys I hope you liked m last chapters I got some really great reviews ONE BAD WOORD SO PLEASE IAM WARNING YOU !  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it.**  
Kim's P.O.V  
School was pretty quiet and awkward cause Jack wasn't there. Why? Everyone was giving me dirty looks and glares. Weird Huh. Anyways Julie asked be to come over after school cause she had really bad news about me again why me? So I went over to Julie's and here mom grabbed the door  
"Hi Can I see Julie"I asked politely.  
"Of course She in her room"  
" Thank you "  
I ran up the stairs and entered the rom that's said JULIE I just guessed it was here's. Lucky enough she was in there on a laptop  
" Hey Jules what's the matter"  
" I'm fine but after you see this I'm not sure that you will be"  
After that sentence I got a tad bit worried.  
" Julie's? ...What going on "I asked raising and eyebrow.  
She turned her laptop towards me as I read the line I was utterly shocked.  
"Oooomy god Why would he do that" I asked as tears filled my eyes.  
It was the school page. It had an article about me and said in the article that I was a lying no good Bitch who wanted nothing but attention. How could he we were just getting along and now.I couldn't hold on the tears the came pouring out like comforted me.  
" I'm so sorry Kimmo, he as not to be trusted "  
I nodded as Julie went to get a box of tissues  
" Thanks Jules" I said as my voice a guy Jack brewer was. He was supposed to be different but apparently he was just like the others.  
I went home that silent and just went to bed because it was to much to could think about was why.

Jack's P.O.V  
I skipped school yesterday cause I was helping my neighbors move.  
I felt really empty not seeing Kim and arguing with her at least there was school today.I got in school to see everybody looking at me. Weird. I saw Kim at her locker and I sprinted all the way to her.  
" And how much did you miss me yesterday? "  
She looked at me with red and hurt filled eyes and walked away. I caught up to her.  
"Kim, what's going on."  
" I don't know jack why are you asking a liar"  
" Kim what are you talking about ?  
"WOW JACK YOU CAN'T BE A MAN AND OWN UP TO WHAT YOU DID. WHY WOULD YOU CALL ME THOSE THINGS. HAVE I DONE OR SAID ANYTHING THAT WOULD MAKE YOU SAY THAT. DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU PUT ME THROUGH? Huh I don't think so."  
I stood there confused the whole time why Kim yelled at me as the hall full of clustered people looked on. I was about to ask Kim what she was talking about but she left to class. what is she talking about?

Kim's P.O.V  
I turned all my sadness into hate and yelled at Jack.I stormed off to class's and ignored Jack all day.I hated Him. I hated Jack Brewer.  
I was walking home and Jack came up in front of me from nowhere.  
" Kim we need to talk"  
"There's nothing to talk about "  
" We'll what has gotten into you"  
" What has gotten into me ,What happened to you"  
"Nothing"  
" we'll then answer me this, why did you say that about me"  
"Say what ?  
" Your so cruel jack those things you said about me on the school website"  
"What are you talking I never said anything about you to anyone"  
"Just leave me alone you've hurt me enough"  
I almost poured out crying in front of him but I managed to escape Jack. Why was he acting like he never knew what happened.I don't think I can forgive him for this. I just don't think I'm ready. I got in the house and texted Julie about what happened and then next thing I knew I was sound asleep on the couch.

**Thanks for reading I really hope I can get some up tomorrow Love y'all Hope you liked it !  
XOXO Sabrina**


	5. Hurt and Reconciliation

**Hey guys I hope you liked m last chapters I got some really encouraging review so Thanks so much for that Lovelies :)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it.**

Kim's P.O.V  
I woke up this morning to have 25 texts all from Jack. Th person I wanted to here from least. They all said either "Kim, Please can we talk" or a " Kim, please I really need to talk to you" EXEPT the on I just got it said " Kim, meet me at the park in 10 if you do then great if not then I guess that things between us are really over " What does he mean there's nothing going on between us. I decided to go and listen to his crap.I put on high wasted shorts and a white top,I put my hair in a pony and slipped on flats. I grabbed my bag and left.I saw jack sitting on the looked back as he heard the sound of my flats tapping the floor.  
"Kim I'm glad you made it !" He said to me with a smile plastered on his face.i avoided looking into his deep blue eyes and Wooow snap put of it Kim.I sat on the bench.  
"What do you want?"  
" I checked that article that you were talking and I wanted you to know that I swear I had Nothing to do with that "  
" That's what they all say, we'll Jack is that gonna change how people think about me no it won't I'm done talking I have to leave" I stormed of to have a warm pair of hands grab my waist. He turned me around and pulled me closer ,he closed his eyes and placed his lips on mine. It was like they were meant for each other. I then came to my senses and realized what was going on I pulled away from Jack.  
" How could you do this " I asked as my throat swelled as tears filled my eyes.  
" Kim, I told you I didn't right that stuff" He said looking me in the eyes.  
"Right so you thought kissing me would make it all better?" I asked about to tear his throat out.  
"Kim I ..." I cut him off.  
" Save it you mean nothing to me anymore. Don't call me or text me just just leave me alone. " I said and walked away. I should never came.  
" And Jack there's nothing going on between us. I am not going to lie Jack at one point I thought we did but I guess I was blinded by how fake and shallow you are" I walked away feeling a mix of emotions.

Jacks P.O.V  
I though of going after Kim but there was no point to it so i went home .The words she said really hurt and the fact that she DIDNT believe me up even worsened it. I now what I have to do know and that is be the usual Jack Brewer and act like I never knew her. I didn't want to but it's the only way I can forget about her. I decided to call Jerry  
" Ugh Jack listen your in the dojo now what do you want?"  
" We'll first of all I want to apologize about everything I really mis the way we were so chill and we were like brothers from different mothers .I know I've changed but I really need someone I can talk to and I know that wether were friend or enemies i can always come to you "  
" I can't stay Mad at you bro Virtual Hug ;)"  
" Virtual Hug "  
I explained the situation with Kim to Jerry and he took my side and Kim's to. Well he is both our friends so. I told Jerry I was heading if to bed. I said bye hung up. Tomorrow at school all I be saying is "Kim who?

**Sorry it short I just felt like it was a good place to chapter I will try to put at least 1000 for reading Hope you liked it !  
XOXO Sabrina**


	6. Heartbreaks and New loves

**Hey guys New chapter I hope you like it  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it.**  
Kim's P.O.V  
I woke up this morning feeling depressed. As my head swirled around I swing of the bed and texted Julie telling her to pick me up. She has license I have one but I have to retake the test since u moved. I jumped in to the hot shower. After a while I got out and dressed up. I needed to look good for Jack. What am I talking about he's a betrayer. Just get your clothes on Kim. I put in a white tank top and a pink cardigan with grey stripes. I then slipped on grey jeans and lightly out on make up and curled my hair I grabbed a pink bag and slipped my phone in my back pocket. I grabbed and bowl and filled it with cereal. As I was about to put it in my mouth Julie beeped her car. I guess I'm not having breakfast. I left the house and went into Julie's red car BMW I must add. She got it for her 16th birthday last week.  
"Hey Kim, how it's going"  
" Great until I remembered I had school today" Julie chuckled.  
" Let's go before we're late." Julie said. We drove of to school.  
we soon arrived at the torture building they call school. We slipped put of the car and walked in. I expected all eyes on me( No cockiness Intended) But Donna was making an announcement.  
" Here here my loyal peasants" Ugh here come the shriek, but instead I Howard my name.  
" I would like to I invite Kim Crawfish up here" I went up looking back every second.  
" It's Crawford"  
" Whatever, This Kim she's new obviously and bad things were wrote about her in the school page because of she is more than what has been called her she is a cheater I saw her macking in my boyfriend yesterday and Jack is here to tell you what happened." Oh god what is happening my heart is racing my palms are swearing I'm feeling scared and second what is Donna talking about. Jack then approached the Fred and stood by Donna. Ass  
" We'll, Guys I'm here to tell you the truth, Kimberly over here decided to ask me out at the park when I rejected her and to her that Donna was my girlfriend she started kissing me. I pulled away from her as she begged for me to date her. I ran away from that creep and I spoke the truth in the school paper." He said as everyone nodded. How could he not one of those things are true. Then Jerry came up and gave jack a disapproving look and grabbed my hand and pulled me away. I felt a tear run down my cheek as Jerry pulled me into the janitors closet. He then spoke as I collapsed on the floor.  
"Are you okay Kim" He said getting me up them pulling me into a hug. I grabbed in his shirt and tugged on I as tears started to run down my face. I buried my head into his chest.  
" Why would he do that Jerry" I asked my voice cracking.  
" I don't know kimmo" I got out if his chest my arms still wrapped around his neck and his around my waste.I then did something I never though I would ever do . Kiss him Our lips met so softly we kissed and I just felt better. We both pulled out of the kiss.  
" Kim I don't wanna ruin anything between you and Jack I just wanted to..." I cut him off with another kiss .  
" Thank you Jerry" I said as I bugged him he hugged back . I felt so safe around him which is a hell of a lot more that I could say for jack. We left the closer hand in hand. I entered the class and waved at Jerry. I blushed as he kissed my cheek. I entered the class room to see al eyes on me. I ignored it Jerry had made my mood amazing. I say in my chair next to Jack. He looked at me and asked me .  
" Kim why is you lipstick smudged. Did you kiss someone." He asked.I looked at him and said.  
" We're not friends anymore so you lost the right to ask me that" I said as I watched him look at me with a kind of with a regret look on his face.

Jacks P.O.V  
I was upset that Kim rebounded that quickly with some dude.I decided that she wasn't worth my time so I made out with Donna. She kissed sloppy not like Kim her lips were so perfect. I now what your thinking why would I do that. Well I said those thing because Donna said that if I did t do what she said she would ruin akin and I couldn't et that happen. As class ended I saw Jerry As I as about to go to him Kim beat me pecked him on the lips and hugged him.I quickly caught on the guy she's with is Jerry. I stormed of as the two continued to lock lips.

**Hey guys hoped you liked it I decided to throw Jerry in there but don't worry still a kick story so keep that in mind Love Y'all.  
XOXO Sabrina**


	7. Regrets and Imbarresments

**Hey Guys! ALMOST 40 REVIEWS LOVE YOU ALL WAY TO MUCH I LOVE YOU REVIEWS SO IMA DO SHOUT OUTS **

**Kicklove2748**

**Pebbles**

**LiveyourPassions**

**HayHaymay**

**labubbles12**

**Christina C ( You review cracked me up ) !**

**Doing shout out every chapter i can so I hope you like it i personaly loved writing this chapter so i** hope** you guys will love reading it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it.**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

I ran out of class to jump right into Jerry's arms. He is soo cute. I pecked him on the lips and then we start it to kiss a bit.

" Hey chica, how was class"

" I didnt really pay attention haha so you wanna go to Falafel Phil's?"

" You just read my mind" I told him i needed to grab my bag from my locker.I told him to go get in the car.I ran to my locker to see the ugly face of Jack Brewer. The kid who ruined my life.

" Excuse m " I said as he stood in front of my wouldn't move.

"Why"

"Why, cause i need to get my bag"

" No, why are you dating Jerry"

" Why, because Jerry is real he's not fake he wont lie to me and the world and also doesn't really spread rumors about me and can actually talk to him without someone twisting my words around and telling everybody and last but not least he didn't ruin my life"

" KIM.

, HOW DELIRIOUS ARE YOU"

" What are you talking about, Listen I gotta go"

" This isn't over" He then left after our argument. What did he mean. By all means it was over was done talking to him. I was opening my lock as Jack was about to exit the door Jerry came in.

"Hey kim what's oh Jack your here" he said awkwardly

" How could you do this to me"

" There you go Jack, Always thinking about then tell me this do you know how much you hurt Kim ? Poor girl its only her first year for her here and your making it a little nightmare, do you know how much you hurt here huh man shes afraid of coming to school in the morning because of what people will say about her. That proves how much you care for her and from my view of things it isn't very much" He then walked up to me and hugged glared from afar an then

" Thank you Jerry"

" No problem Chica he doesn't know what he's missing out on" We then kiss for a minute or two then we pulled away. i gave him a quick smile then grabbed my bag.

" Ready"

"You et i an" We then went to Falafel Phil and Jerry told me everything his friendship with Jack the dojo how the decided to join. we were laughing the whole is so sweet and funny. he dropped me off at home and i pecked his lips.I waved good bye and entered my house.

" Hey mom" I said jumping on the couch.

"hey Hun, who was that"

"Jerry my boyfriend" I replied joyfully.

" Awww really that is so cute Hun, what do you want for dinner"

"Anythings good mum, where's dad"

"Staying late at work council meeting"

"Oh right that was today"

"Yup it sure was" She then left the kitchen and i got a text from Julie.

From Julie Saunders

Jack didn't do it.

What are you talking about.

Jack he didnt right those about you.

Then who did?.

Donna, She has access to the school page since her dad use to work there that.

That Bitch.

Tell me about it.

I screwed up.

Why?

I spazzed at Jack.

Seriously.

Yeah OH AND IM DATING JERRY.

Really.

Yeah.

WOOOW You got alot on your hand.

I need too apologize to Jack, and did you know that he kissed me.

No Way !

Yes way.

I g2g to bed see you tommorow.

Bye sweet dreams lover girl.

Shut it Julie .

Whatever.

I really screwed up big time. I just will deal with this tommorow i gotta get some sleep and plan my revenge on Tobin.

**Hey guys i loved this chapter i hope you did to New chapter **

**Whar will happen between Jack and Kim, Will he accept her apology or will he do the same as she did to him. thank you for reading!**

**XOXO Sabrina**


	8. Forgiving and New feelings

**HEY GUYS ALMOST 50 AND I FEEL GREAT YOU GUYS MAKE MY DAY I LOVE YOU GUYS ! Shout outs to :**

**Disclaimer**:I** don't own Kickin it.**

**staci3662399**

**Melody**

**SwiftStar1**

**hayhaymay ( You make my day !)**

**KickLove2748**

**Thank you guys your to sweet!**

**Kim's P.O.V**

The time i am NOT looking forward to. School Time. I woke up and text-ed Jerry to come pick me up for school. I went to the bathroom feeling guilty and upset cause I blamed Jack. I felt so bad i on top of that i was really rude to him. Jerry's feeling bad to i told him about what happened and Jerry s afraid that Jack will never forgive him. Anyways i put on a pair of pink rompers and put my hair in a waterfall braid.I then put on a grey belt and and grey converse. I grabbed a black shoulder bag and and two oranges one for me and perfect timing i got out of the house and Jerry was there being the gentleman he is and opened the car door for me

"Here babe"

"Thanks Jerry" I pecked his lips.

We drove off to school we talked about how we would apologize to Jack and then came the news.

"Kim you know i can tell you anything right"

"Yeah of course"

" Kim i think we should just be friend not because i don't like you it's cause i like you more than that and as in like a sister i care for you too much" I thought i was gonna feel sad but i felt revilement. I actually thought of Jerry like that two.

" I actually agree Jerry i think we should be friends " We then arrived at school as Jerry was about to get out of the car o pulled him back.

" One more time "

" Okay" We then kissed one last time before we broke up. Jerry was like an brother i never than separated from the last kiss.

He then got out of the car and opened the door for me we then we walked into the school not hand in hand, I waved at him as we went our separate ways.

Not that way like he went to his locker and i went to mine. i then saw Jack. I ran up to him.

" Here to yell at me some more"

"No jack i'm here to apologize." Then looked at me and crossed his arms looking straight at me.

" Jack, Julie told me that you didn't right those thing and you were forced to say those thing about me and that it was Donna. I feel so stupid right now for not trusting you i don't really trust people after they hurt me and i would've known that you would not done anything thing like that, and i turned Jerry against you and im so sorry" I looked at him and felt really afraid of how he take it would he a accept it or would he hate me forever.

" I don't know Kim" He said looking hurt.

" Jack please"

" I cant stay mad at you he said." I was so HAPPY!. I jumped into his arms and i hugged him so hard and wrapped my lags around his waist. I heard him lightly chuckle I got off of him then asked him.

"So are you still dating Donna"

"Are you still dating Jerry" He asked raising an eyebrow.

" No we broke up"

"On the bright side i'm single!" I chuckled and slapped his arm.

" I missed you" I said lightly smiling.

" I know i missed you to "He said as he wrapped his arm around me.

I grabbed my things and me and Jack walked to lunch Jack cleared everything up about me and everyone nodded and even better Donna was so upset she QUIT SCHOOL! Life is great.

* * *

Me and Jack decided to go to the dojo after school. We walked in. I decided to join the dojo. I talked to Rudy and he was surprisingly okay with it.

' Okay Kim lets spar, don't worry ill take it easy on you."

"Oh don't worry Just give me your best shot."

"Kim are you sure i don't wanna hurt you"

' No its okay" He shook his head in disapproval. He didn't know i was a black belt lead me to the change room. I put on a pink tank top and black shorts and put my hair up. I walked out and jack spoke.

"Kim, are you sure about this" I grabbed his hand and pulled him on the mats. I swear i could seen him blush a little.I smiled to myself.

"Stop being a big baby"

" Okay, whatever." I threw a punch at him and he moved just in time he then tried to swing at me but i ducked and kicked his leg as he fell on the fell on the floor.

"So i'm guessing you've done karate before" He asked as he groaned in pain

"No joke im a black belt" I have my hand for him to pick up, he grabbed it and i helped hi to the bench.

"And you never told me because..."

"You never asked" I smirked.

" Hey Kim wanna come over for the weekend my parents are out of town and Jerry,Milton,Julie and Eddie are coming" i thought for a moment.

"Yeah sure" I said biting my lip. I waved at bye at Jack. I left to go get ready for the hopeful best weekend ever.

* * *

As I got home i shoved a bunch of clothes at in my duffel bag and got some snack to bring for the guys.I took a quick shower. i was so exited. i was litterly skipping to Jack house and when i approached his house and looked threw the fence i was shocked to see Jack kissing a girl on his lawn. It was like they were kissing for like forever. I was heartbroken, i was just growing feelings for him and i thought he was getting some for me too, but apparently im just delusional. I ran back home in I hoped would be the best night of my life turned out to be the worst.

**Sorry for it being all Kim's P.O.V Who is this mystery girl jack was kissing ? Does Kim like Jack ?**

**Thank you guy i feel like it a good place to stop! Really looking forward to the next chapter.**

**XOXO Sabrina**


	9. IMPORTANT AN

**SO SORRY HAVEN'T BEEN UPTATIDNG HAVING SOME FAMILY ISSUES AND I HOPE I CAN PUT A CHAPTER UP TOMMOROW I AM SOO SORRY IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS OR ANYTHING I CHECK YOUR REVIEW THANKS FOR UNRSTANDING LOVE YALL **

**XOXO SABRINA**


	10. Revelations and Old Friends

**Hey guys finally chapter 9 so sorry for the long wait I hope you enjoy the chapter next chapter will al be Jack P.O.V so we can get his side if the story! Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not women Kickin it.**

Kim's

I decided that I was going to go back to jacks sleep over so I can find who who this chick is.I took a warm shower and rethought the while situation. I got out of the shower and wrapped in a towel I decided since I was so caught up about thinking about jack I didn't realize I went I've Hal an hour early. I laid I'm my bed and started to textJulie.

Hey Jules

Whats up kimmerrs

Nothing really

Are you still going to Jack sleepover

Yup U

Yeah why not have a little fun

Right, Um Julie quick question

Shoot

Did jack date anyone beforeDonna

He DIDNT tell you

About what

Well there was this girl Grace. She was perfect Blonde hair, blue eyes,pretty,smart funny,nice and head cheerleader Almost like you anyways They dated and jack was head over heels for her they both were but then one day Jerry admitted his feelings towards grace and she was left to choose, not wanting to hurt either of them she fled tow Jack was left heartbroken and so was that day Jack swore he would never have feeling for another girl until she came back. Then Jack became mean a bully a bad boy he stopped hanging out with us and started dating Donna for his own good, then Ever since you came along he is becoming more of himself

Wow, and he kept that from me

I guess so

Um we should probably get going to Jack see ya there ?

You sure will byeKim

Bye Julie

Why wouldn't Jack tell me any of this his makes me wonder that what else has been keeping from me. Angry and frustrated I put on Ian outfit and left the house with meh bag. I walked onto Jack lawn took a deep breath and went up the staircase.I knocked in the door. I expected Jack at the door but a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes opened it, could this be Grace.

"Hi are you Kim"

" Umm yeah Grace is it"

" It is how did you know"

"Long story, can I come in "

" Of course" She said polity, I gave her a smile and walked into Jack massive led me to where everybody was.I guess I was the last one there.

" Hey Kim" I ignored his greeting and went to sit beside Julie.

" Oh Kay then since we are all here what do you guys wanna do "

"How bout truth or dare then a movie " Jerry replied.

" Sounds great" Jack replied as see sat in a circle I sat in between Jerry and Julie and Jack sat beside Grace part from the rest of us.

" Oh Kay Milton truth or dare" Eddie asked rubbing his hands.

" Um truth "

" Oh okay Have you ever lied to anyone here"

"Ummmmmmm Okay Julie it was that one time were I told you I had a date to the dance but then she got sickly yeah I didn't I lied I didn't have a date"

" We'll, I guess we won't be going to the dance anytime soon together" I chuckled at Milton's shocked face.

"You should've seen it coming dude" Jerry said getting a glare from milton.

" okay Kim truth or dare" Milton said seeking revenge.

"Truth" i replied, cause I was scared if getting a retarded dare.

"who was your first kiss at Seaford " Uh oh what was I gonna say Jack right infront of Grace. Everyone looked at me and so did jack as he wrapped and arm around grace

Thats it !

**SO SORRY FOR NIT UPDATING AND YOUR REVIEWS MAKE ME MELT.I LOVE Y'ALL THANKS SO VERY MUCH MWAH MWAH KISSES MY LOVES!**

**XOXO Sabrina**


	11. Mistakes and Reputations

**Hey guys I swear I wrote this Chapter like six time and it kept getting deleted lolol 69REVIEWS I love you guys so much I hope you like the chapter !**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it.**

Jack's P.O.V

So My ex Grace came back and I'm guessing were together again. She seems a bit different thought. It must be because I have never seen her two year. So Kim's Mad at me I'm guessing cause she is ignoring me I tried to get her attention but its not working. So Milton asked Kim who her first kiss was with at Seaford . I felt Kim kinda da mad that she already kissed somebody. I wrapped my arm around Grace and thought Kim was going to say Jerry but she said

" Thats it "Kim go up and stormed out .Kim was about to leave Nd me and Julie ran after her.

"Kim" I yelled

"What Jack"

"What's wrong"

"Your what's wrong"

"And what did I do "

"Your so confusing,First your kissing me and then Donna and then we get n a fight and right when we make up you have to go and ruin it.I saw you kissing hat chick,Jack"

"Okay first of all her name is grace second of all I can kiss whoever. want and third I only kissed you to prove a point" I was so frustrated I didn't realize what a stupid thing I said. Kim started to. tear up.

"Kim I..."

"Loose my number"

What did I just do. Kim grabbed her shoes and ran out the door. I looked over at Julie who crossed her arms me .

"You hurt her"

"I don't even know what I did"

"Cut the crap,Jack You hate her that's like her,save us time and make up your mind." Julie walked away in disappointment.I soon the floor in the hall and grace came up to me.

" You okay Jackie"

" Yeah I need some rest "

" I'll come with you let me just grab you a drink. I told the guys I was gonna go to bed and they decided to sleep to. I walked up stairs and lay on my bed soon Grace came and set a drink besid me.

"It's iced tea"

"Thanks" After I took a sip of that "iced tea" I didn't know we hd I couldn't remember anything After that.

* * *

I woke up in my bed beside grace who was dressed in only a bra and god I do not sleep with her did I. I shook grace awake.

"Oh hey Jackie"

"Did we sleep together last night?"

"I couldn't find the guest room do I bunked so you."

"And Your PJS "I said pointing at from head to toe.

"Forgot to bring them" She said sarcastically

"I need to take a walk"

"Okay Jackie" She blew me kiss and I gave her a fake smile.

I walked outside a thinking how could I be so sixteen and sleeping with a crazy chick I once loved.I realized that my heart doesn't belong to Grace. It's another girl Nd for some reason I think we've met.I took a seat on a nearby n bench beside a guy who was bombing he's head to music which was Jerry.

"Jerry what are you'd doing here"He faced me Nd took his earphones out.

"Tryna clear my head" He said

"That makes two of us"I said he shrugged.

"What happen"

"Grace happened."

"Dude did you sleep with her"

"Accidentally"

"What are you gonna tell Kim"

"Tell me what"

" Kim i wanted to talk to you."

"What" She said clearly still upset.

"I am so sorry I yelled at you I didn't mean anything I had said I am so sorry can you ever forgive me"I said on my knees infront if the caving in blonde.

"Fine but no more secrets Okay"

"I promise"

"Do I know everything?" I hesitated before speaking.

"Yeah"

"Okay I forgive you"

I got up and wrapped my arms around the blonde and hugged her so tight i could hear her giggle.I let her down and our noses were inches away from each other.I wanted to kiss her o badly. Ooookay listen to yourself Jack you don't like Kim she's sweet Nd I'm a bad boy we don't match and that would ruin my rep at looked into each others eyes and KI'm leaned in and kissed me, her lios were so soft against mine and I didn't want to but had to not kiss her back.I thought about it then pulled back signaling her that's i didn't want to kiss sighed and we looked at each other awkwardly.

"I'm sorry " Kim said in the very awkward moment.

"No im sorry"

"Jack,Do you not like me" She said looking me in the wear two options To tell her what I had to say or what I wanted to say.I had to tell her what I had to say.

"I'm sorry" I said in back. I realized Jerry was watching us like a movie.

" Noo I'm sorry I shouldn't have thrown myself at you like that.I gotta go see you at school." She then turned around and ran home.

I guess me and Kim well always only be friends.

" Dude what did you do that for"

"I had to Jerry I'm a player I lead girls in then trash them and I couldn't do that to Kim."

"You don't have to trash her"

"And risk my rep,I don't think so"

"Jack something's re more import than that" Wow Jerry was right but I could t let him get to me.

"I'm doing this for her."I couldn't loose Kim as a friend or a girlfriend.

**Hope you guys liked it I loved writing this chapter I wrote it like 7 times I did finally I am DONE ! Liv yu guys thanks for reading. Mwah 3**

**XOXO Sabrina**


	12. Projects and Sicknesses

**Hey guys to spice this story up IM HAVING A CONTEST. Comment in the review and idea for the story and the best one i will use there idea and ad out them out !**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it. **

Kims P.O.V

I can't believe I kissed Jack and I liked it,but the thing is he obviously DIDNT kiss back and told me he doesn't like mr I'm upset but I know now not to get close to someone so I'm not gonna get close to the morning and we have school. I took a shower and curled my hair. I put on a pink and beige high low dress with a gold necklace.I brushed in some make up and Grabbed my blue bag and but on 2.5inch heels.I grabbed a glass of water gulped it down and walked to school. I got their pretty quick and walked in casually. I went to my locker were Jack so happened to be.

" Hey Kim"

"Hi" I said so light I bet he didn't even hear me.

"So Kim wanna hang out after school"

"Um I gotta ...You know um a go somewhere"

'"Were " I panicked I was lying I didn't have anything after school

" Cousins house "

"Oh okay maybe tommorow"

"Maybe"

I got my lock open and the bell rang. I was gonna be late.I cursed under my breath and Jack chuckled.

" We'll be late together" He is SOO sweet for a bad boy, but I know that I wouldn't want to get to close.

"It's fine go ahead"

"Kim you sure."

"IM FINE JACK JUST LEAVE"I shouted as I got frustrated.

"Okay then" He said walking away I just feel guilty.

I grabbed my bags and walked to class.I walked in and Jack DIDNT even look at me. I gave the teacher my late slip and walked to my desk beside jack.

" Jck listen I'm sorry for yelling at you I had a bad morning."

"It's fine Kim don't worry about it." He gave me a light smile and then looked down.

" Okay class on today's class were gonna be planning the dance in pair will here their own mandatory task they will have to complete understood."

We mutter yeah and stuff.

"Great, So Donna and Brett,Jack and Kim,Milton and Julie,Jerry and Mika and Eddie and rest of you will have to be on the organization committee understood." Great I'm paired up with the Guy I wanna stay as far as possible from.

"Get started"

I turned to jack.

"Kay so were In charge of the theme and decoration."I told him.

"Great "He said sarcastically .

" Okay, For theme I was thinking the colors red and pink since it valentines and for the float entrance it called be called 'Be Mine'." I said as he looked T me uninterested.

" It's so sappy and girls but whatever."

I chuckled at his inthusiasm. The bell rang and the other classes we t on the end of the day I ran to Jack.

"hey uh Jack"

"Yeah"

"Can I take you up on that offer again." He chuckled

"Sure" We walked home in complete silence like usual and then reached his house. He grabbed his keys and openEd the door.

"Ladies first"

"Gosh Jack your such a gentleman" I said sarcastically.

"I know I am" I smiled and then went in. I threw my bag on his couch then jumped on it.

" So Kim anything in mind"

"I don't know how Bout 21 questions"

"Sure, Okay Kim what's your favorite thing about me."

"Um your ability to change my mood in a negative or positive way"

"Fair enough"

"What your favorite thing about me"

"Your sweet and kind and vicious too."

"Aha okay then."

" So you like me"

"As in a friend , yeah"

"Anything more than a friend"

"Um Jack can we talk about yesterday."

"Theres nothing to talk about"

"We'll why are you asking me if I like you and you obviously don't feel the same way"

" So do like me"

" Answer the question Jack"

"Listen ,Kim we both know I'm a bad boy and we both know that your ...you know not"

"You know what just forget it."

"So are we good "

"Yeah better get home for dinner"

"Kay Bye"

I waved back and went out and walked gone.

* * *

So I woke up this morning having a huge headache and a .I yelled for my mom and she came upstairs.

"What is it honey"

"Im sick"

"Oh sweety"

"Mom can you stay home with me"

"Honey I can't me and your dad are going on a business trip."Great sick home alone.

"Really"

"Honey you can get a friend to come"

"Fine bye WUV you"

"You to honey feel better "

"Thanks"

I decided I was gonna ask Jack because Julie can't miss school and so can has a date with that Grace girl! and Eddie's parents are renewing there ima call Jack and we can work in our project here.I called him and he said he'd be over in 5.I grabbed the door after I heard it ring.

"We'll look Kimmy is still in her P.J's yes she is yes she is"

"Shut it,okay did you bring the stuff for the project"

"I sure did"He showed me a bag of stuff and I let him in.I don't realize I was a mess.I was dressed in black booty shorts,don't ask, and pink tank top with a black bra under and my hair was in high messy ponytail.I walked over to the couch were Jack was sitting.

"Okay so lets strated"

"Are you sure you look really sick"

"It's fine"

We pulled out the paper that was gonna be our banner and started painting it in pink and red Jack splattered paint on me.

"Oh my god Jack are you crazy"

",And what are you gonna do about it" He said smirking.I aughed playfuly and soaked my paint brush on blue paint and then splashed it on his than started to have and all out paint fight.I got up and then slipped on paint.I was ready to hit my head on the colored floor but it never came.A pair of strong arm grabbed my by the waist.

"Kim are you okay"

"I am a little bit dissy"

"Let me take you to your room."

He picked me sip bridal style and carried my upstairs like it was then payed mee on my bed softly.

"Thanks "

"No problem,I should probably go now."

"No Jack stay"

"Kim..."

"Please my parents are gone on a bussniess trip and I dont wanna be alone"

"Okay Fine" He sat up beside me in my bed and drifted to sleep.

**Hey guys come on and review I can't wait to see what you guys have in it too. Sosorryit took forever to update. I have kind amber in my own world you my lovelies.**

**XOXO Sabrina **


	13. A Camping we will go Part 1

**Hey guys I was bored so I made another chapter ! I really hope you guys like it took me and hour. I love**** you reviews guys keep I'm coming guys. Dont forget about the competition.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it **

Kim's P.O.V

I woke realizing that we've slept until the next day at 6:00 am and we have school. I tried to me but a tight arm was around my waist. I chuckled then woke Jack up.

"Hey Jack Wake Up" I shook him and he woke up and let go of my waist.

"Sorry"

"It looks like the bad boy is getting. little over protective"

"Hilarious" We got out of bed and I was heading towards the bathroom.

"Go home, clean yourself up and I'll see you at school Kay"

"Okay are you feeling better"

"Yeah and Jack"

"Yeah"

"Thanks" He smirked and and left. I bit my lip and went i the bathroom and took a shower.

I got out dried myself and dressed up. I put on a lime green shirt with a black and white Mickey Mouse printed on it. I slipped on black shorts with a small white belt. I curled my hair and took two strand and tied it at the back. I brushed on light make up then put on black spring boots. I ate safest breakfast and grabbed a small black satchel bag slipped my phone in it and left. I walked with Julie cause she didn't wanna take a car.

"So how's thing between you and Jack"

"They were a but rocky before but I think we patched things up"

"Thats great how ya feeling"

"Fine, I got Jack to stay with me yesterday"

" How did that go"

"It was good we worked on our project for valentine's "

" Ahh okay so guess what"

"What"

"We're going camping !"

"Seriously I love camping" I replied exited.

" Even gets better we can bring somebody"

"Really ohh my god"

"Who ate you gonna bring"

"I think I'm gonna ask Brody. he's cute and sweet."

"I thought you and Jack had a thing" I replied immediately

"No, He made that clear"

" Km are you okay"

"yeah I'm fine."

We then arrived at school and I said goodbye to Julie as I headed to my locker. Jack saws standing there. Good cause I needed to talk to him.

" Hey Jack did you hear." I said opening my locker.

" Camping Yeah who you gonna bring."

"Brody I wanna spend some thine with him since I never get any with him."

"Ohh Brody Are you sure"

"Why not"

"He's trouble Kim"

"Jack last thing I remembered was you were bad boy of this school"

"So does that mean I can't look out for you"

"We'll how about you stop looking out for me and worry about yourself" I started getting angry and so did he.

"Kim I'm fine your the one who can't control there feeling."

"And were back to this , Forget it Jack that kiss meant nothing I was caught in the moment and I'll make sure that never happens again."

"Kim I don't wanna do this with you "

"Okay then when are you going to cause you seem to put it off then bring it back again."

" You know what your right before you came to theis school I was straightened put okay and now your screwing me up so let's act like we never met okay"

I was quite and then I spoke.

" Gladly" I said more disappointed then angry. We then went our separate ways to class.

* * *

Jack's P.O.V

I couldn't handle it anymore. I thought hat I didn't want to break Kim's heart but I'm done with her. She can go around with Brody and I really could care anymore. Sure I was jealous but now I know that jealousy was just stupidity. I shouldn't waste my time wanting for Kim and I should just move in. The Reston the school day went pretty fast. After that We want to the ' We" I mean me and was my pick to o with to camp. Kim is going to be so jealous. I walked in aNd saw Kim with Brody, Jerry with my ex Grace,Eddie with Kelsey and Milton and spoke up and I intwined my hand in Donna's

"Okay, we can get going now that everyone is here Sleeping bags pillows new tooth brushes and such will be provided. Let's Go."

We then walked to the bus outside. I sat with us and across us were Brody and Kim laughing and stuff. She then laughed and leaned on his chest.

" Jack stop looking at her."

"I wasn't"

"Yes you were" I shrugged and thought. Why is my plan going better for Kim then me. O need to step up my game I then made a daring move and made out with Donna.I could tell everyone was looking at us, I smirked and separated from Donna.

" WOOW Jack you know how to get a mamasita." Jerry said as I smirked and looked atKim who quickly looked away and started talking to Brody. This is gonna be harder than I thought.

**Hope you guys liked it. Next Chapter will be at the camp site and Jack and Kim ****will hit a bump and discover some things about each other. And look I threw Jack the bad boy I. there Lolol Thanks my Lovelies.**

**XOXO Sabrina**


	14. A Camping we will go Part 2

**Hey guys sorry for the late uptade. I got some people asking me to throw in austin and ally . Necset chapter I will have them included in a very REALATIONSHIP threatening way. And Last but not least 99 REVIEWS I LOVE YOU GUYS SO FREAKING MUCH.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it. **

Kim's P.O.V

So me and Brody were talking about Donna. Too much Make up and the fakest person you'll ever all of a sudden Jack start swallowing her face. Sure I was jealous but then I have Brody. I look away from the as Jack looks at me.

" So Kim, Do you and Jack have a thing"

"WHAATT NOO"

"My bad"

"No Brody listen I wanna spend this weekend with you." He smiled then leaned in and I did to. I have no dea why. We then shared a soft warm and passionate kiss. It wasnt comparable to Jack but it was close enough.

" Wow Brody" Everyone was staring at us. Including Jack. I bit my lip Then Brody spoke.

" Kim, I really like you." I blushed, I did g know what to say except.

" Me To." I saw Jack get angry and make a really tight fist. Thank god we got there.

" Okay Guys Were here grab your bags and head out then" Rudy said. Before he could finish we ran out tumbling Rudy leaving him on the sat at a table two we could be assigned our cabins. Im praying I get one with Brody but Ridy had other plans.

" Cabins will be shared by each two pairs. Kim, Brody,Jack and Donna in the cabin over on the left." Body took my hand and we ran to the cabin. There were four beds all next to each other. Starting in the left opposite of the door it was Brody then me ,Jack then Donna on the far went straight to bed and it only 7:00.

* * *

Jack's P.O.V

Okay so Kim has been with the dude for about a quarter of the day and they already kissed. Anyways it was morning. I took a shower brushed my incredibl silky hair and put on black jeans and a white top. Everyone was awake and outside sitting on a log beside the fire. Every cabin had thier own log/Fire area. Brody was wearing a blue shirt and black jeans. Donna was dressed in a bright yellow dress that wasat her thighs and black pumps. She better be hoping we don't go hiking. Then there was Kim, Dressed in a black and white tank top and black jean shorts. She had black converse on and sure knows how to dress. I took a seat next to Donna. She gave me a really long and loud lecture about makeup and apparently not only ticked me off but Kim as well.

" Hey Donna ?" She said smiling politely.

" Yeah" Donna said back.

" Shut it !" Ki. said with a smile on her face. I smirked and Donna was clearly pissed.

" What ate you gonna do about it Crawfish."

"Let's s just say mess up your face more than it already is" Ohhh it's about to go down in here.

" Look whos's talking" Donna said crossing her arms.

" Look Donna I know there's not a dumpster near here but I smell trash. Oh wait it's you"

Ohhh Kim really know how to tick a girl Donna Jumped at Kim and they were fighting. I quickly got up and took Kim off grappling her by the waist. Brody did the same with Donna."

" Take one step closer to me I swear I will"

"Oh Kay that's enough." I took Kim to the corner of our cabin.

" Jack what the hell."

"Kim dial it down."

"Why do you even care what I do"

" Because" I could tell she was airing for an answer.

" and"

" Kim I like "

"Like who" She is on to me.

* * *

Kim's P.O.V

Jack ran away and I couldn't catch up to him so I decided fresh air is what he needed. Then all of a sidden we statred takling and i assume were cool now. We went canoeing and swimming and me and Jack had a great sadly it was Time to go home. We packed our things and started to ride the bus. We had to need camp early cause we have a tournament coming up in Miami. The tournament is next week and we really need to prep. Me and Jack talked the whole way back and I cant wait to get home. I really miss my bed. We then arrived back home. They dropped me off at my house and Jack insisted to walk me towards the door.

" Thanks" I said during the incredibly awkward silence.

" No problem, Have a good night we got that tournament.

"You better have a good night I'm already better than you in karate."

"Im your dreams Crawford"

"My dreams are my Reality"

"Goodnight Kim"

"Goodnight." What a sweet ending to mah day.

** Hey guys I really hope you enjoyed the chapter. Kim and Brody have broken up so Kim is single and so is jack. I really live the amazing reviews were so close to 100 baby I love you guys lots.! 3**

**XOXO Sabrina**


	15. Valentines Crossover Special

Hey** guys alot of you guys wanted across over so why not to of my favorite couples. Auslly and Kick! Austin and ally was tots cute last episode I like Kira but not her and austin together. she is nice and stuff but my auslly heart can't take it !**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it or Austin and Ally, and Honda Civic.**

Kim's P.O.V

So were going to Miami for a tournament and Jacks picking me up. He is so sweet. So I decided to put on my gi when I got there and were something now. I put on a a light pink romper with white small flowers and scrappy sandals since it was going to be a hot day out. I grabbed a pink hello kitty duffel bag and shoved my gi and other clothes in there. I went down stairs and poured a bowl of cereal. I quickly finished my cereal and Jack showed up. He honked and I quickly ran to his car which was a very nice black Honda civic.

"Hey you"

"Hey Kimberly! ready to hit the road"

"Jack were nothing to the airport "

"Whatever"

He then started he car and we drove away to the airport.

We arrived at the airport and Jack being the gentleman he is made me carry my own bags which were like taller than me. We arrived in the plane and me and Jack got seats next to each other Rudy and the others decided that they wanted to exclude us and sit in first class. Milton paid. He got the money from winning a science convention last year. I Really DIDNT know how hi win. It was so boring I fell asleep on Jack. Kust at that moment Jack snapped me about of my thoughts,

" Is Kimmy daydreaming about me again."

"Hilarious" I said sarcastically while punching him in the am. He winced in pain. O chuckled then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

" Kim, Kim Kim wake up we landed." I was awoken by Jacklightly shaking my arm. I opened my eyes to be hit with a bright light we were at the airport.

" Jack who brought me her."

"I carried you, You wouldn't wake up now come on we gotta get to our room then head to the store to get Milton a new instrument.

" Okay okay." I grabbed my bags then went to my room. It was beautifully decorated and had and incredibly vivacious view. They bathroom had complementary gifts, and my bed was draped a beautiful chartreuse/Lime green floral pattern. I rested my bags on my bed and ringed my face with cooled water. I was already in my outfit so I put on a gol&d necklace with my name printed on it and headed toward Jacks door.I opened the door to see Jack just take off his towel. Yes Jack was naked Tand this was incredibly awkward.

" KIM KNOCK PLEASEEEE" I giggled while he turned light pink with embarrassment.

" Okay fine, Jack did you work out before we left."

"How did you know" He said while putting his towel back on.

" It obvious, You 6 pack pops out."

" Did you take a picture. Last chance,"

" Go to hell "

" Gladly." He said as I sat on his bed. He dressed in black aNd combed through his hair then we went to go get Milton.

" Hey Milton are you ready"

"As a matter of fact I am. decided what color to get it in and Also what generation of

saxophone I would like to purchase. "

"Whatever just get in. " Jack said impatiently. We drove around to a store called Sonic Boom. We decided to go into the store with Milton. We walked I. and Milton net straight to the receptionist who had brown hair with blonde tips. She was next to a cute boy with cloned wavy hair. We walked to the counter with him.

" Hi welcome to Sonic Boom how may I assist you."

"I would like a 4th generation saxophone with a gold tipping please."

" And what's your name" The boy in blonde hair said inching towards me.

" Way it of your league." I said while Jack chuckled. That's cause Jack knows I am not easy to get or handle.

" We'll way out of your league you look gorgeous today."

"Thank you Umm I really DIDNT get your name."

"Austin moon and you,"

"Kim Crawford and this is Jack and Milton.

" Is he your boyfriend?" He said indicating toward Jack.

" Jack no why."I said while lightly blushing.

"That means your available right." I ignored him with a smirk because i saw Jack starting to get angry which mad me feel like he was jealous. I walked up to the girl with the name tag that said Ally.

" Hi I'm Kim"

"Ally Dawson, You new In town?"

" No just here for a karate tournament." Just then austin came back in the picture.

" You do karate"

"Yeah"

"Cool, Im a singer."

"Nice we should write a song together sometime." Just then ally spoke up.

" No offense but me and austin usually write song together."

"It's okay ally one song wont hurt, So Kim when are you free."

"How about tommorow at 2:00"

"Perfect ill see you then."

"You too, Milton are you finished." I shouted.

" Kimin outside." He shouted from in the car. I could see Jack glaring at Austin form A far. I decided to grab Jacks had and lead him out.

" Bye guys."

"Bye" Austin said but ally didn't reply. I saw Jack blush a little and we climbed in the car.

" Oh crap"

"What" Jack said in concern.

"I have the tournament the same time I have that thing with Austin."

" Put off the date then."

"Jack I can't do that."

"What are saying" I shrugged as Jack looked kinda pissed.

" No way, Your choosing him over the tournament." Jack said unbelievably. O just sat there quietly while Jack turned his back to me.

**I really need Ideas I'm running out and also I'm writing a new story and I'm gonna get you guys to vote for which one you would most likely read. Love Yall**

**XOXO Sabrina **


End file.
